Inagara Clan
The Inagara clan (いながら一族, Inagara Ichizoku) resides in Kusagakure. Members of this clan share the same hair and eyes. Their hair is white and they have beady white eyes surrounded by black patches. Unlike most clans, they do not live the standard shinobi life. Instead they keep to themselves, training their secret techniques and only taking part in battle when the village is being attacked. The techniques they keep secret utilize special tools that they invented. These tools augment the user’s chakra nature. They take great pride in these tools, and as such, are very strict with keeping it in the clan. In order to follow these values, they were forced to banish Odaiba from the clan. He had wanted to follow the path of the ninja along with his clan's training. This put the security of their prized tools in jeopardy. He realized how his actions went against his family, so he willingly accepted his punishment. His wife Fuuko refused to stay without him, so they both left, taking their infant son, Oda with them. After learning of the clan, Oda decided to meet with them for the first time since he was taken away. Realizing he had some of their tools in his possession made them angry and they refused to speak with him, demanding he return the tools. Failing to comply, he went as far as to ask that they train him in wielding the tools. They eventually agreed, but couldn't stand that he was using the wrong tool for his chakra nature. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, younger members of the clan serve as Kusagakure's Police Force under Oda. The new diplomat, Kazō Yakusho, was able to convince the clan to allow this due to Oda's experience around the village. Oda even manages to get the clan to try using their chakra nature with all the tools, in the event that their main tool is not available for a fight. Clan Training Training Hall When Inagara children are ready to begin training, they are given each of the five weapons to use. Since they are still young, their chakra nature is not yet known. Instead, they practice wielding each tool until they can easily fight with it. This part of the training often lasts a few years. It is common that parents handle the training of their children. On any given day, the large training hall is filled with separate training lessons for each child. Parents will work with the children for the few years until they can confidently use each tool. They can then begin practicing with other children, with less chance that they hurt each other. Once their nature is known, young members learn to tap into their chakra and flow it into the tools. During this time, they begin focusing on just a single tool, based on their nature. These new lessons are taught in five groups, with each group learning to use a different tool. More experienced members lead these groups and ensure that the young members don't hurt themselves or others while trying to combine tool and nature. As the training increases, the groups begin training in the hall at separate times. This way, they can have plenty of open space to use their elemental techniques. Battle Arena When a member has become skilled enough to use the tool in battle, they can start sparring matches with other members. On the clan grounds is a large indoor arena. This space is designed to withstand all of the common elemental techniques that may be thrown around during matches. The floor of the arena is just the dirt, allowing users of the earth release tool to access their abilities. Some of the other tools also benefit from the this, as seen with water release users creating waves along the ground. Chakra Tools The Inagara clan utilizes five special tools. Each tool is designed to augment a certain chakra nature. Fire Release uses a chakra whip. Wind Release uses chakra tonfa. Lightning release uses chakra senbon. Earth Release uses chakra spheres. Water Release uses a chakra sasumata. References *Image for the whip used a Hunter-nin using Water Release: Water Whip as a guide. *Image for the tonfa used Ruiga as a guide. *Image for the senbon used Kushimaru Kuriarare as a guide. *Image for the spheres used Naruto using Rasengan as a guide. *Image for the sasumata used Tenten with a bō staff as a guide. Category:FINAL Category:Clans Category:Kusagakure Category:OC Clan